


Lonely Jeffery

by hulafreaky



Category: Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza RPF, Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M, I Just Had Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, lonely island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulafreaky/pseuds/hulafreaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff has been on tour for quite a while and you decide to welcome him home like you always do. After all is said and done, he sings a song that suits him and the situation perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Jeffery

"I’m home!" Jeff called from the front door.  
  
You ran over to him and threw your arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his lips. “I missed you." You whispered to him between kisses.  
  
"I missed you too." He said as he slowly took off his suit jacket.  
  
"Are you thinking what I’m thinking?" You smiled as you pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders and let it hit the floor. He quickly nodded his head. “Prepare yourself." You giggled as you pulled him by his tie into your bedroom. You pushed him down onto the bed and shed off clothes, pausing every so often to give him a little show. He smiled as he propped himself up on his elbows to take in your beauty. You pushed him back down onto the bed once you were completely naked.  
  
"Now this just seems unfair." You smiled. You helped him with his tie and wrapped it around his wrists.  
  
"Hey!" He shouted. He started squirming about but you took his wrists and pinned him to the bed.  
  
"I’m in charge tonight." You whispered in his ear. You straddled him and began to feel his arousal between your thighs.  
  
"A couple weeks on tour and I get punished for it?" He groaned as you ground into him.  
  
"I wouldn’t say punished. You just have to wait a little while, like you made me do." You made quick work of his shirt and pants. You left him in his boxer briefs to keep one layer of material between you. He moaned as you rubbed yourself against him, the friction making him harder than ever.  
  
"Hey, I had to wait too." He defended himself. “Weeks on the road in a tour bus with your friends isn’t exactly an ideal place to relieve yourself." You just grinned and you ground into him again. He groaned louder. “Please! Don’t do this to me!"  
  
You slowly pulled down his boxers, releasing his manhood. “Well, I really have missed your little friend."  
  
"Hey! He isn’t little!"  
  
You rolled your eyes as you placed little kisses on his stomach and slowly made your way down to his member. You placed your hand at the base, squeezing gently. You grinned as he moaned at your touch. You licked the head and down the shaft. At this point he was whimpering. You slowly took him in your mouth and bobbed your head up and down, feeling him hit the back of your throat. You were going quite slow and felt him buck his hips up. You smiled and climbed your way back up to his lips. “You’re lucky I’m an impatient girl."  
  
You sat up and slowly let him enter you. You sat there for a minute, trying to let yourself adjust to his size. Then, you slowly got back into the rhythm of things. You truly did miss him. The feel of him inside you was outstanding. You eventually untied his wrist and he flipped you over and pinned you to the bed. He started thrusting into you with all his might. “Jeff!" You cried. “Faster!" You begged.  
  
"My pleasure." He leaned down and placed a kiss on your lips as he bucked his hips faster. You were close.  
  
"Oh god, Jeff!" You screamed, giving in to your orgasm. He felt your walls tighten around him and gave in to his as well. He released himself into you and rode out his high as long as he could before collapsing on to you.  
  
After breathing heavily for a few minutes, he worked up enough energy to plop down beside you. He started humming a tune that sounded familiar to you.  
  
You smiled and asked him. “What are you humming?"  
  
He turned on his head to the side to look at you and began singing out loud. “I just had sex! And it felt so good!" You burst out laughing and rested your head on his chest. “She let me put my penis inside of her!"  
  
"Oh my god, Jeff." You giggled into his chest.  
  
"What? It’s a good song." He smiled and you started to sing along with him.


End file.
